Adelheid Hall (Soulcalibur character, Thevideotour1's version)/Original Timeline
Adelheid Judith Hall is a character in the Soul series of the fighting games made by Toshiyuki Endo. She made her debut in Soulcalibur III, and has returned in Soulcalibur IV, Soulcalibur V, and Soulcalibur Endless Rage. Biography Pre-Soul Calibur III Adelheid was a 15-year-old girl in Germany who lived in a bungalow with her parents. Her parents got very poor and there was nothing to buy. By the time that Adelheid had an idea, she learned to use a nunchaku in combat and defeated many soldiers. Then, she encountered Reinhild and her younger sister, Hilde at the castle and found out what she can do for a living. Every time she would rather help others rule the country, she would do some training. Soul Calibur III Soul Calibur IV Soul Calibur V Physical appearance Adelheid has sky blue eyes and short, yellow hair. She has a sweet and young face, similar to Abelia's. She has white skin. Weapons Adelheid can wield all weapons that Maxi wields. Fighting Style Adelheid always uses a nunchaku and fights with Shissen Karihadi. Critical Finish Adelheid throws a few nunchaku blows to the opponent who is stunned and then thrown airborne by a palm strike. She then leaps in the air and delivers a fatal kick to the opponent's neck or ribs, ending the fight. Critical Edge Adelheid punches her opponent twice, and finally blasts them with an elbow finisher. Costumes TV Series / Soul Calibur III / Soul Calibur Endless Rage Adelheid wears a sky blue off the shoulder dress. The skirt portion reaches below the ankle and a slit running down from one side of the hip exposes her right leg. And her outfit is completed with stilettos that match the color of her dress. Soul Calibur IV Adelheid wears an sky blue elegant dress with a slit on the left side and still wears sky blue stilettos. Soul Calibur V Adelheid's outfit is similar to the one from Soul Calibur III, except her dress has two slits on each side. Create-a-Soul formula SCIII Name: Adelheid Gender: Female Job: Monk Discipline: Soul of Maxi Weapon: Any Hair: Medium Length (09,20) Mid Torso: Alchemist's Dress (23,15) Feet: Kung Fu Shoes (23,15) Face: 04 Eyebrows: 09,20 Lips: 03,15 Eyes: 20,15 Skin: 04,15 Underwear: 01,18 Voice: Girl 1 (English) Alignment: Good/Dark Relationship *Cousin to Reinhild. Trivia * Quotes Soul Calibur III *''Let's settle this fair and square.'' *''I'd prefer not to do this...but we have no choice.'' *''Are you sure you want to do this?'' *''I'm sorry but I must move on.'' *''It looks like I got lucky.'' *''It was a decent match.'' *''It looks like I won today. But who know what'll happen next time.'' *''The power of kung-fu made all the difference.'' - Press or hold any button during replay *''I'm sorry!'' *''Get ready!'' *''Excuse me!'' *''Back away!'' *''How rude!'' *''Stay down!'' *''Goodbye.'' *''It's over.'' *''You can't get away!'' *''Let's go!'' *''Gotcha!'' *''Did I do it?'' *''How about...this?!'' *''Take...this!'' *''Are you out of shape? ''- Taunt *''You should really give up. ''- Taunt *''Ugh!...'' *''Phew...'' Soul Calibur IV * Soul Calibur V * Gallery Adelheid's Weapon Pose.JPG 100 2718.JPG 100 2719.JPG 100 2720.JPG 100 2721.JPG 100 2722.JPG Vlcsnap-2014-11-28-12h35m09s123.png|Adelheid wielding Raimei. Vlcsnap-2014-11-28-12h36m08s176.png|Adelheid wielding Raimei before the battle. Vlcsnap-2014-11-28-12h36m57s147.png Vlcsnap-2014-11-28-12h37m24s9.png Vlcsnap-2014-11-28-12h38m56s244.png Vlcsnap-2014-11-28-12h39m11s187.png Vlcsnap-2014-11-28-12h39m49s76.png|Adelheid wielding Raimei after the battle. Category:Soul Calibur Characters